


Clowning Around

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The clown has a new pet, given to him by the entity.
Relationships: Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Joey (dead by Daylight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> Still not the best at writing, but I am seeing myself slowly improve. I hope you enjoy this cringe ass shit. btw I wrote this in one sitting, which is why it’s shit. :)

Joey wakes up from a deep slumber, his mind is groggy, and his eyes are fuzzy. It’s hard to focus on anything. He feels a hard, persistent throbbing in his head. It hurts like hell. He attempts to rub the pain to stifle it, but he can’t reach it, hearing a slight clinking. His still slightly fuzzy eyes look towards his hands, and what he finds scares him.

Joey’s hands are chained up to what looks to be a bed frame. But that’s not the most worrying thing, he’s also absent of any clothes. He shuffles around, attempting to free himself from his confines. He also attempts to move his legs, hearing hard clangs coming from the metal binds on his feet. 

Joey studies the room he’s in. What he finds shocks him, it’s a caravan… the clown’s to be exact. Joey knows the clown, his name is Kenneth Chase. Kenneth was one of the grossest killers, barely below The Plague in grossness level. He was known amongst the killers for almost always being horny, masturbating whenever he was alone. The man was a sex-machine; although he could never get any, probably due to just how vile the man was. The Plague didn’t even want the man. Even she has standards after all.

Trying to regain his thoughts, Joey attempts to remember what he was doing before he woke up here. He remembers him and the rest of the gang, Frank, Julie, and Susie, going out and about trying to annoy their fellow killers. Annoying and having “fun” with the other killers was some of the only fun they could have in this realm. After all, this realm is only supposed to be used for torturing the survivors, but the legion didn’t mind. They actually seemed to have fun chasing down survivors. It was one of the only ways to spike their adrenaline. They were just teens, and teens need their adrenaline. 

So, Joey remembers the gang going around and annoying their fellow killers. The last person on their list of people to annoy was the clown, but what happened to them? Joey can’t remember, but this bastard clown must have done something to Joey and the rest of the gang. All he knows is that he’s in Kenneth’s caravan and that he’s alone, separated from his team.

Joey begins to hear Kenneth’s wheezing in the distance. Joey rattles his metal confines harder, the only thing on his mind being an escape. Joey can hear the man’s footsteps pounding the ground with each and every step. The large man is constantly coughing, probably from all the cigars he smoked in his past life.

Noticing just how close the man was to the caravan and how he won’t be able to break these constricting chains, Joey calls for help. He calls out, screaming for some sort of hope, “FRANK, JULES, SUSIE, ANYBODY! HELP!”

The large man is in the caravan now. He coughs, “Trust me, buddy, nobody’s here to help you. It’s just you,” he pauses, nearing Joey to softly caress his face, “and me.” Joey attempts to retaliate, but it's no use with those chains constricting his movements. Joey yells at the larger man, “YOU FUCKER! LET ME GO!” Kenneth chuckles to himself, laughing at just how helpless the man under him was. Trying to threaten the man, Joey utters, “Once the rest of my gang knows what you’re doing to me, they’ll gut you like a fish!” 

The clown laughs again, “You really think I didn’t think of that!” The man continues, coughing on occasion, “I gassed all four of you; after all, I can’t have you thinking that there’s any possible way to leave me!” Joey yells back, “You FUCKER! The Entity will kill you for this!” The clown twirls his knife, “Oh, about that. I may or may not have struck up a deal with her. I asked if I could have some toys to play around with if I did exceptionally well in some trials, and she agreed.” 

Joey’s eyes begin to tear up, tears forming a wet trail down his cheek. There was no hope, the entity wasn’t even on their side. Joey shakily sobs, “W-what are you gonna do to us?” The large man responds, “As I said. Imma use you and your gang as my toys,” the man licks his lips, now caressing the smaller man’s upper thigh, right next to his member, “all for my pleasure.” 

Joey’s completely sobbing by now. “No, no no! Please, don’t do this, please.” Joey knows it's worthless to struggle, so he instead tries to get sympathy from the man. But it doesn’t work, the clown doesn’t care about Joey’s feelings. All he cares about is his new toys given to him by the entity. 

Joey continues to plead for the man to stop. Fed up with the small man’s uncontrollable sobbing, the clown grabs a nearby rag. Kenneth says to Joey, “I’ve been working on a special concoction,” he coughs, “something just for my toys.” The man grabs a bottle from his shelf and douses the rag with the liquid. “It’s an aphrodisiac,” Joey begins to tremble in fear, “W-what's that?” Kenneth laughs, “It’s just a little something that’ll make you beg for my cock.” Joey screams, now loudly sobbing. “No, no! Please, don’t do this!”

Kenneth walks over to Joey, covering the boy’s mouth and nose with the drugged rag. Kenneth whispers to the boy, “Hush now, embrace the scent.” Joey struggles, not wanting to breathe the gas, but he can’t hold his breath for long. Joey takes a breath, needing air to fill his lungs. Instantly, Joey’s head gets fuzzy, and a warm feeling spreads throughout his body. The warmth is comforting; he wants more. No, he needs more. 

At this point, Joey is taking deep breaths from the rag, wanting the warmth to never end. Soon, Kenneth rips the rag away from Joey, “No! No! Please, I need more!” Joey's mind is fuzzy, unable to think clearly. The clown loudly laughs to himself, “Wow, I knew it would work, but not this well.” 

Joey continues to beg, “Please, please, I need more.” Kenneth gives him exactly what he wants. Smirking to himself, he places the rag back down to Joey’s face. Joey takes even more deep breaths from the rag, not noticing his slowly rising length, his mind too cloudy to feel anything but the scent. 

The clown laughs to himself, seeing just how needy the boy under him is. Kenneth begins to palm at his erection through his pants. Oh, how he loves to see someone’s mind be broken down in an instant. 

After a few minutes of breathing in the scent of the rag, Kenneth pulls it away from the boy’s face. Joey whines for more, but instead of the rag, Kenneth will give him something much better. 

Kenneth takes a key from a nearby cabinet and unlocks Joey’s confines, now freely able to move. But Joey doesn’t run, instead, he stays. Kenneth begins to undress, letting his cock roam free. He then carries Joey effortlessly, making him kneel down on the ground, and Kenneth sits down on his old, stained mattress. “Suck,” the clown commands. 

Joey eagerly licks his lips. His eyes are blurry, and his mind is foggy, mind focusing on the thick, juicy cock in front of him. He opens his mouth, tongue lolling out. Joey begins to take the cock into his mouth, taking in his tip. He needed to open his mouth so wide his jaw started to ache. He began to swirl his tongue around the man’s tip, occasionally dipping into his slit. 

After a short while of having Kenneth’s tip in his mouth, he started to slowly lower his head. Inch by inch the man’s cock started to disappear into Joey’s mouth. Kenneth’s tip was hitting the back of Joey’s throat, but Joey was persistent. He kept on taking the man’s cock deeper and deeper until his nose smushed against the base of his cock. Kenneth throws his head back, loudly laughing, “Now this is what I’m talking about! This is much better than my hand.” 

Joey breathes in the man’s pubic hair, taking in the man’s sweaty, musty smell. Joey moans around the thick cock before slowly pulling back. He then begins to slowly bob his head around the cock, feeling Kenneth spurt precum into his throat. Wanting some pleasure of his own, Joey begins to palm at himself, rubbing his length and teasing the tip with his thumb.

Kenneth moans and looks down towards his toy, they’re palming at themselves. Now, that won’t do. Kenneth commands, “Stop touching yourself, boy! You only get to cum from my cock, purely my cock.” Joey nods his head, removing his hand from his own length. 

Joey begins to suck harder, hollowing his cheeks. He begins to tease Kenneth's balls with his tongue. Kenneth loudly moans and takes Joey’s hair in his hands, gripping his curls. He then begins to thrust into the boy’s throat, making Joey gag. The clown moans, “Ah~, now that’s a good slut, take my cock!” The man’s cock begins to throb, and Joey can tell he’s nearing his release.

Kenneth pushes the boy’s head down. He begins to release his load deep into Joey’s stomach. And Joey can feel it, the load is pooling deep into his stomach. The man’s cock pulses, pulse after pulse the man releases his load, aggressively moaning. 

Joey feels so full, stomach bloated with cum from the man above him. Kenneth releases Joey’s head, and Joey pulls back off the cock with a wet pop. Joey pants breathlessly and pleads, “P-please, l-let me cum.” Kenneth replies, “I don’t know. I’ll only let you cum if you’ve been a good boy. Have you been a good boy?” Joey breathlessly cries out, “Y-yes, I have. I’ve been so good, just for you. So please, let me cum.”

Kenneth pretends to think about it and replies, “Alright then, you’ve convinced me.” He proceeds to pick up Joey and tosses him on the stained mattress with Joey’s ass facing him. His bloated belly getting smushed. Kenneth then takes his hands and spreads Joey’s cheeks, looking at the needy, twitching hole. He then pulls back and pools the aphrodisiac in the palm of his hand. He then rubs the liquid into the crease of Joey’s ass, probing Joey’s hole with his digits. 

Kenneth thrusts his fingers into Joey’s hole, spreading him open for the final act. Joey writhes around; the warmth is inside him again, only this time it’s worse, far, far worse. The warmth is spreading everywhere throughout his body, making him needier than ever. Joey moans and clutches onto the pillow, eyes tearing up. The clown laughs as he keeps on forcefully thrusting his digits into the body below him. 

Joey loudly moans. Kenneth must have hit his sweet spot. And so, Kenneth keeps on rubbing his spot. Joey is fully leaking now, a pool of precum spilling under him. He bites onto the pillow; his length is twitching as he nears his release. And with one final thrust of Kenneth’s fingers, Joey comes, moaning and spilling his cum all over the mattress. 

Coming back down from the bliss of having an orgasm, he realizes that Kenneth isn’t laughing anymore. “What did I say, boy,” the man’s tone has shifted, now sounding more displeased. Joey is still breathless, “Y-You said I could only cum from your cock.” “And what did you do?” “I came from your fingers,” Joey replies, scared for what he might do. “I think that deserves some punishment. Don’t you think?” “N-No please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” “Sorry doesn’t cut it, you didn’t follow the rules, and now you have to pay.”

Kenneth then pulls Joey towards him, plopping his cock in the crease of Joey’s ass. Joey doesn’t want to get punished, but if he resisted, who knows what he’d do to him, so he doesn’t. And in one quick thrust, Kenneth fills Joey’s ass to the hilt. Joey quickly loses his breath, a silent scream coming from his mouth as he feels the sudden stretch. The clown’s cock is so big, it’s practically tearing him apart. 

The man begins to thrust, forcefully plowing Joey’s ass. Joey screams, “Please slow down. I-It hurts!” the clown responds, “Don’t you know, this is your punishment.” Joey moans, pain mixing with pleasure. Kenneth proceeds to reel his hand back and place a quick, loud smack onto the boy’s ass. Joey screams, ass now flushed red with pain. But the pain wasn’t all bad; in fact, he kind of liked it.

Joey's cock begins to twitch, nearing another orgasm. “P-please, slow down.” The clown doesn’t care though. He keeps on thrusting as he places another smack onto his ass, making Joey moan in pain. His cock is still hard, but it’s in pain now. God, does it hurt. 

Suddenly, Kenneth hits Joey’s prostate again. And Joey screams, overstimulation making him twitch in pain. It’s all too much. From the pleasure of the orgasms to the pain of being smacked, and from the pleasure of the larger man hitting his prostate, he comes again.

Joey is moaning so loudly that it may as well not be moaning, it’s screaming at this point. But Kenneth doesn’t stop, he’s just using Joey as if he were a cock sleeve, all for his pleasure. 

Joey clenches around the cock, still reeling from his orgasms. “F-Fuuuck,” the clown moans, “I’m gonna cum.” Joey is too breathless to say anything, so he just accepts his fate as the clown cums buckets into the smaller man. The man’s cum seems to be never ending. Joey’s belly is so bloated it’s beginning to be a challenge to breathe. After Kenneth is done spilling the last bit of cum he has into the smaller man, he pulls out and gives Joey’s ass another hefty slap.

“Whew, thanks, buddy. I haven’t done that in a while.” But Joey can’t reply, too fucked out to even think. Joey proceeds to hear some rattling, it’s the chains. Kenneth is chaining him back up to the bed. “As I said, you’re my toy now, and I can use you whenever I want. I can’t have you running about and escaping to get your friend’s help. So, I’m going to keep you chained here until I use you again.” Kenneth finishes chaining his toy, and then he fixes himself up, cleaning himself and putting his pants back on. “Anyway, it’s time for me to go, I’ve got another trial to attend. I’ll see you soon.”

And so, Joey is left a cum-filled mess in the clown’s caravan. With no possible help, he lays on the mattress, thinking about any possible way to escape, but there is no escape. There is no escaping the clown.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is loosely based off of the art that daltheznadof made of clown and Joey...


End file.
